Squeak
by chizry
Summary: A surprise birthday party, a mouse, and a setup. PWP, Sandle.


**Title:** Squeak

**Rating:** PG for a slight mentioning of language  
**Disclaimer:** CSI belongs to CBS…such a pity.  
**A/N:** Just some random idea that popped into my head during math class. PWP, really. And in honor of my birthday, on top of that. My present to y'all.

------------------------------------

As soon as the pair of them walked into the break room, they were instantly blinded by the flashy helium balloons and glasses of champagne.

"Like it?"

Sara and Nick stared incredulously at Catherine as she poked her head around the stereo she had brought in from the DNA lab. The strawberry-blonde was wearing a stylish party hat, as were the rest of the graveyard shift. Two pairs of dark eyes looked around in wonder at the sight.

Balloons of all designs and colors were floating around on the ceiling, with the glittery birthday confetti all over every surface possible.

To top it all off, in the very center of the break-room was a large sheet cake with the words "Happy Birthday, Greg!"

"Whoa there, Cath, did you buy out the whole party store?" Nick chuckled as Sara bumped into yet another set of balloons. "Greggo likes his latex, but this is ridiculous."

"Never mind that." Waving her hand off, Catherine pointed towards the rather large package in Nick's hands. "Put the gifts next to the microwave. Where's yours, Sara?"

A secretive smile crossed both Nick and Sara's faces. "Hidden," the pair replied in unison.

The older woman gave a careless shrug. "Suit yourself. Rick's bringing Greg in about ten minutes, so get ready to-"

"Surprise!"

"What the fu-Warrick!

"Cath, he insisted on leaving ten minutes early," protested the dark-skinned CSI, trying not to laugh outright at the look of half-hearted fury that the said woman was glaring at him with.

Greg was completely oblivious that he ruined his own surprise party, instead letting his sweet tooth take over. "Ooh, cake!" He began to walk over, finger poised for icing dipping.

Dr. Robbins stuck out his cane, unconsciously whacking the labrat-turned-field mouse in the leg. "Down, Greg. Candles first, then cake," reproved the peppered-haired man as Greg winced, rubbing the injured spot lightly.

"It's time to start singing anyway." Reaching over to stop the music, Catherine clapped her hands loudly. Everyone looked up as she cleared her throat.

"As we all know, it's Greggo's birthday here today. So, let's all sing-off tune, of course," she allowed a few laughs to compliment her joke before continuing with her small speech. "And wish him many more." Motioning over to Archie, who clicked play, Catherine began to chime in with everyone else as they sung him "Happy Birthday", some a bit more off-tune than others.

It was all Greg could do to keep the smile from jumping off of his face as he sliced a slice from the cake and passed it around on brightly-colored plates.

"Here, man," Nick handed over his present.

Automatically, Greg ripped open the wrapping, sending paper and ribbon everywhere. Upon opening the box, he paused. "Uh…"

"It's colorful tubing," said Sara matter-of-factly, gap-toothed smile on her face.

"What for?"

"This." A white cardboard box with rather small holes was thrust into the messy-haired CSI's arms.

Lifting the flap, the surrounding co-workers peered into the box, Judy instantly jumping back with a shriek. Taking a few steps backward, the blond-haired receptionist stared with wide eyes. "It's a-"

"Squeak!"

"Mouse!" Greg exclaimed happily. "Thank you so much, Sara!" Without any thought he leaned over and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

Only until a camera flashed-Nick's, of course-did they break apart, Sara blushing furiously rouge and Greg looking like the cat who got the cream.

"Pay up, man," Nick held out his hand towards Warrick, who grudgingly handed over a crisp twenty with a smile.

Grissom promptly walked out the door.

"Told you so," muttered Hodges in a whisper to Archie, who had a coughing fit and was given a rather hard pat by a smirking Catherine.

"More cake, anyone?" the strawberry-blonde offered, acting as if this surprise birthday party wasn't a set-up at all.

-------------------------------

"You do know that they know about us now?" Sara murmured between his kisses, leaning against her Denali in the parking lot several hours later.

Greg just grinned against her lips. "I don't care. This was the best birthday ever, don't you think?"

"Squeak!" agreed the mouse.


End file.
